Storm Pegasus 105RF
Storm Pegasus 105RF (Storm Pegasis in the Japanese version) is a Beyblade that appears in Beyblade: Metal Fusion, and evolves into Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F in the Beyblade: Metal Masters anime and manga and it belongs to Gingka Hagane. Special Moves *Lightning Edge: Gingka's finishing move in Metal Fight Beyblade DS is Lightning Edge (ライトニングエッジ, raitoningu ejji) *Star Blast Attack: Gingka's first finishing move is called Shooting Star Attack (シューティングスターアタック, Shuutingu Sutaa Atakku), which is used when his Beyblade is flying in the air (usually when his opponent knocks it up in the air) and comes flying down to his oppenent's Blade making a devastation crushing blow. Patrick first used this attack in Chapter 2 of the manga, and Episode 2 (anime) *Tornado Wing: Gingka's second finishing move is Tornado Wing (トルネードウイング, Toruneedo Uingu) Gingka first used this attack on Episode 5 (anime) *Storm Bringer:Gingka's third finishing move in the manga is Storm Bringer (ストームブリンガー, Sutoomu Buringaa '') Gingka first used this attack in Chapter 2 of the manga, and Episode 34 in the anime. *Meteor Shower Attack: Gingka's third finishing move in the anime is '''Meteor Shower Attack' (メテオシャワーアタック, Meteo Shawaa Atakku) Gingka first used this attack on Episode 10 (anime) *Full Power: Gingka's fourth finishing move in the anime is Full Power (フルパワー, Furu Pawaa) Gingka first used this attack on Episode 30 (anime) *Ultimate Storm: Patrick's fifth finishing move in the manga is Ultimate Storm (究極双嵐撃（アルティメットストーム), Arutimetto Sutoomu). Like Yu and Tsubasa's "Joint Spin Technique", this technique also falls under that category. *Galaxy Nova: Gingka's sixth finishing move in the manga is Galaxy Nova (銀河新星（ギャラクシーノヴァ), Gyarakuhii Nova) Gingka first used this attack in Chapter 15 (manga). This is referred to as an "Ultimate Spin Move" (究極殺転, Kyuukyoku Tengi). The kanji for "Galaxy" in this technique is also a pun on Gingka's own name. Galaxy Nova is also the First finishing move used in Beyblade: Metal Masters. Face Bolt: Pegasus The face on this Beyblade depicts a Pegasus, one of the 88 constellations in space. The colors are different from its Metal Fight counterpart. Energy Ring: Pegasus *'Weight:' 2.9 grams The original release of Pegasus is a blue transparent plastic wheel. The edges of the Clear Wheel are shaped in a wing like pattern, each ending in a pointed ‘head’ shape, representing the body form of Pegasus, the symbol its design is influenced by. Fusion Wheel: Storm *'Weight:' 30.4 grams The main shape of Storm consists of three wing like forms, which are used for considerable Smash Attack. The wheel is a cheaper alternative for that of Quetzalcoatl, and is considered by many to be inferior to the Lightning Metal Wheel. Storm Pegasis 105RF however is still a good Attack combo, due to a decent level of Smash Attack ability from the Storm Wheel. The slightly jagged end of each of the three wing like forms that Storm consists of are well suited for Smash. Quetzalcoatl, however, is still a far more consistent Attack wheel. Spin Track: 105 *'Weight:' 1.0 grams *'Height:' 10.5 millemeters Although 90 and 100 have been proven to be better options for most Attack types, 105 is still a decent option if the aforementioned Tracks are unavailable. Performance Tip: Rubber Flat *'Weight:' 0.8 grams RF, as its name implies has a flat, hard rubber tip, with a small indentation on the base of the tip. Its tip has just about the same width as WF, and is the second highest Bottom next to HF/S, which makes the shortest Track, 85, particularly useful in combination with this part. By using its wide surface area and rubber material, the Bottom has a large amount of traction against the stadium floor, resulting in such a fast and powerful attack pattern that it often renders itself useless by self-KOing the Beyblade it is being used on. Part of the blame for this problem can be put on the poor Tornado Ridge of the Attack Stadium, but the fact remains that RF was designed long after the release of the Attack Stadium, and should be able to maintain itself within it. To alleviate this problem it is recommended that you never use a brand new RF in any sort of competitive situation, as its likelihood of self-KOing is much higher; wear it down a little with some practice battles first. When this is done, the rapid movement of RF may subside slightly, but it becomes more controllable, and thus, more useful. The use of rubber and the friction it creates with the stadium floor does lower its Stamina in comparison to plastic flat tips such as F and WF, but this is usually not a problem as an Attack types goal is to KO the other Beyblade, and it also helps reduce the recoil of violent wheels such as Sagittario. Mold Variations SonoKong mold: left, TAKARA-TOMY mold: right RF has two different molds. The original TAKARA-TOMY manufactured RF, and then the SonoKong manufactured RF variant. Some of the TAKARA-TOMY RFs tend to spin around freely when twisted between fingers, due to the circular nature of the rubber that held the tip itself into place. However this problem was rectified by the SonoKong mold which flattened two opposite sides of the rubber that holds the tip itself into the plastic section of the Bottom itself. The flattened sides make it impossible to spin the tip freely, thus solving the problem. The performance difference between the two molds is negligible, but it is likely that the SonoKong mode would be more sturdy by not spinning around. Other Versions *Storm Pegasus 100RF Stardust ver. (RBV3 prize) *'Wind Pegasis DF145FS' –Random Booster Light Vol.1 Mad Cancer CH120FS (Green) *'Heat Pegasus 100WB' –Random Booster Light Vol.1 Mad Cancer CH120FS (Orange) *'Heat Pegasus DF145WB' –Random Booster Light Vol.2 Wind Aquario 100HF/S (Black) *'Clay Pegasus 145S' –Random Booster Light Vol.3 Clay Aries ED145B (Yellow) *'Storm Pegasus 100RF Stardust ver.' –Random Booster Vol. 3 Stardust Pegasis (Dark, translucent blue Clear wheel and metalic blue Metal wheel. New stickers) *'Storm Pegasus 105F' - WBBA Exclusive (Clear, with either a gold, silver, or bronze face respectively for placing first, second, or third.) *'Rock Pegasus 105WB'- Hasbro Faceoff: Sagittario Flame Claw (Painted parts,Orange) *'Storm Pegasus 105RF'- Hasbro Faceoff: Pegasis Tornado Wing (Translucent blue with painted yellow. New stickers) *'Storm Pegasus' 1'05RF'- Super Vortex Battle Set Exclusive (Red Clear Wheel, blue chrome Metal Wheel) Gallery StormPegasis.jpg|Storm Pegasus in the Game Pegasus_Anime.PNG|Storm Pegasus in the Anime MFB Pegasis.png|Storm Pegasus's Beast PegasisRecolor.png|Storm Pegasus Recolor Pegasis.jpg|Storm Pegasis from Beyblade Metal Fusion Super Vortex Battle Set HeatPegasis.jpg|Heat Pegasus 100WB MoldVariations.jpg|SonoKong mold: left, TAKARA-TOMY mold: right PegasisJapanese .jpg|Storm Pegasus's Japanese Box PegasisEnglish.jpg|Storm Pegasus's English Box. Storm Pegasus VS. Dark Bull.jpg|Storm Pegasus vs. Dark Bull Charge! Bull Power!.PNG|Dark Bull attacking Storm Pegasus Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblades